justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Boom
(DLC) |artist = MC Mágico & Alex Wilson (Reggaeton Storm) |year = 1999 |dlc = January 22, 2013 (JD4) |difficulty = Easy ( ) |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Violet JDU 1A: |pc = Sea Green |gc = Gold |lc = Orange (JD4) Cream Yellow (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 40 (JD3/Post-''JD4'') 139 (JD4) |kcal = 15 |dura = 2:18 |nowc = Boom (JD3) BoomDLC (Remake) |audio = |perf = Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BhBxoJHHyD7/ }} "Boom" by Reggaeton Storm is featured on , (as a DLC), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman. She wears a lime green top with turquoise green shorts. She has turquoise boots and long lime green socks. She has quite long turquoise green hair that is straight with bangs. She has big hips and thighs. Remake In the remake, the dancer is made darker, the lighter clothes of the coach light up, and her outline has a ray effect. Background The background is very simple. There are circles which flash different colors behind a glowing platform which the dancer is dancing on. Every time "Boom" is sung, waves appear beside the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hand on your ear in the "Let me hear you say" pose. Gold Move 2: Put your hands up when "Boom" is sung. This is the final move of the routine. Boom gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Boom gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Boomdlc jd4 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 ( ) Boomdlc gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Boomdlc gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Boom is featured in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * I Luh Ya Papi (Urban Latino) * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show Captions Boom ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Boom Boom * Shake It Appearances in Playlists ''Boom is featured in the following playlists: ''Just Dance Now'' * All Songs A-E * Solos ''Just Dance Unlimited'' * Just Dance 3 * Latin Corner * Solos * Unlimited A-E Trivia * Boom is the first Spanish song in the series. * When buying the song on , the song is credited to be by MC Mágico and Alex Wilson. When looking up their song Boom on YouTube, their voices are the same as Reggaeton Storm’s. This could simply be an error that Ubisoft has made. ** However, credits the song to Reggaeton Explosion ft. MC Mágico and Alex Wilson.File:Boom Shazam Artist Proof.jpg * On the Xbox 360 version of , the background has more circles and the floor has more reflection to the circles. In the remake, the background is the same as the one from on the Wii and PlayStation 3. * Every time "Boom" is sung, the dancer does the same move, causing waves to ripple in the background (referencing an explosion, which makes the sound "Boom"). * A move from this choreography is reused in the Extreme routine for Run the Show. * In the lyrics, there are four errors: ** When the lyrics read "Suena por aya", it should be "allá", which means "there" in English. "Aya" means "governess" alone but has no meaning in the phrase in both Spanish and English. ** When the lyrics read "Que lo menen sin pena" ("Who shake it without shame"), it should be "meneen". ** When the lyrics say "Lo!/Bailan por aya", it should be "Lo bailan por alla", which means "They dance over there". ** When the lyrics scroll from "Oye!" to "Suena por aya" on , there is sometimes a glitch where the lyric only animates halfway when it scrolls up then skips to the top line. * The dancer is the same as P4 from Baby One More Time. * One of the moves in this dance is called boomdlc_mamita, which means boomdlc_mummy. * The first 3 seconds of the track are cut in . * In and , the coach s avatar has been erroneously listed in s avatar section. This was later fixed. * In , the pictograms differ from all other editions of the routine. ** The Gold Move 1 pictogram in is recycled from the original version, but is slightly darkened. *** Plus, a pictogram is positioned a little bit under the line of the slide. * In the cover of , the version of the coach is used, although the menu icon is from the remake. This was fixed later on . * Boom was Celine Baron's first routine she performed in the series.https://www.instagram.com/p/BhBxoJHHyD7/ * On the Wii and PS3 version of , Gold Move 2’s aftershine is missing. Gallery Game Files Boomsquare.png|''Boom'' Boom jdn.jpg|''Boom'' (Remake) boomdlc_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach boomdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover 395.png|Avatar GOLDEN Boom.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Boom.png|Diamond avatar Boompictos.png|Pictograms BoomDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png In-Game Screenshots ReggaetonStormMenu.png|''Boom'' on the menu Boominactive.png|''Boom'' on the menu Boomactive.png| cover boom jdc menu.png|''Boom'' ( ) on the menu boom jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others boom dlc beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Boom Beta.png|Beta routine Boom missing gm 2.gif|Missing Gold Move 2 aftershine on Wii/PS3 Videos Official Music Video MC Magico and Alex Wilson - Boom Teasers Boom - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (US) Boom - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Boom - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics)|Wii graphics Boom - Just Dance 3|Xbox 360 graphics Boom - Just Dance 4 Boom - Just Dance Now Boom - Just Dance 2016 Boom - Just Dance 2017 Boom - 舞力全开：活力派 Boom - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Boom - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Boom - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) References Site Navigation de:Boom es:Boom Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Covered Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Céline Baron Category:Shortened Songs